Time Machine
by ShinAera18
Summary: Maafkan aku... Himchan pair OC


**TIME MACHINE**

MAAFKAN AKU.. INI HANYA SALAHPAHAM...

SHIN AE RA PRESENT..

THE FIRST THRILLER STORY

Be my review guys.. and enjoy it~

"HAHAHAHAHA! AKU BAHAGIA MELIHAT KAU SEPERTI INI BABY... SARANGHAE CHANNIEE" tawa yeoja didalam ruangan ini.

Yeoja itu tampak sedang mengukir tangan indah seorang namja yang terduduk lesu di dalam ruangan itu. Tangan dan kakinya terikat di kursi yang ia duduki, tampak berdarah saat pisau sang yeoja mulai mengukir tangan namja itu.

"a..pa.. yang kau lakukan ara? Kenapa argh! Kenapa kau seperti ini?" ringis namja yang dipanggil channie itu.

Namja itu adalah Himchan mantan pacar Kim Ara atau yeoja yang sedang mengukir tangannya itu. Himchan tak habis pikir, kenapa orang yang paling ia sayangi didunia ini.. harus berlaku kejam seperti ini. Lengan himchan sudah tak berbentuk lagi, kulitnya sudah terkelupas mengikuti tarian pisau yang dibuat oleh ara. Pipinya pun sudah bersimbah darah yang ia dapat dari yeoja manis itu.

"aha! Kau masih bertanya.. channie.. KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUHKU DAN ADIKKU! KAU TAHU RASA SAKITMU INI TAK SEBANDING DENGAN RASA YANG KAU BERIKAN KEPADAKU! AHAHAHAHA KAU INI SANGAT LUCU CHANNIE" tawa sarkasme ara memenuhi ruangan itu. Sambil ia memain mainkan pisau itu, ia menangis lalu tertawa hal itu ia lakukan berulang ulang. "ah.. satu lagi, Kau tahu? Jika aku melihatmu.. rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu.. maka berhenti menggangu hidupku.. aaaaaaa" kata ara sambil menangis.

Himchan hanya bisa memandang yeoja didepannya itu, menatap sedih sekaligus meringis. 'kau kenapa chagi.. kenapa kau sehancur ini?'

Flashback..

"CHANNIE~~ ayoo jeemputt akuuu, noonaaa aku mau dijemput channie hyung.. noonaaa" rengek seorang anak kecil dari handphone itu. "aish.. anak ini.. kan sudah noona bilang.. kamu hari ini pulaang sama bibi sajaa, hyungnya noona pinjam duluu kk~~ benarkan channie?" jawab yeoja dibalik handphone itu.

"ahahaha mianne myungsoo, besok oppa main sama kamu yaa, ini hyung lagi dipenjara sama noonamu kk~~~" sahut himchan. "Yak! Kau ini! Blaa blaa blaa" suara itu terdengar handphone anak kecil itu, suara sahut menyahut noona dan oppanya itu.

"ahh... noona jahat! Aku mau dijemput channiee! huaaaaaa" tangis myungsoo terdengar membalas sahutan ara. "jinjja anak ini.. arra arra channie akan menjemputmu.. jangan menagis nde?" jawab ara.

Pip... "cih.. anak ini.. tidak bisakah memberikan waktu berduaan dengan channie haa eottoke.." keluh ara, sambil mematikan handphonenya.

"ahahahha.. kan masih ada waktu lain baby.. nanti aku belikan ice cream mau?" rayu himchan, sambil merangkul tangan ara.

"kajja kita pergi.. kasian myungsoo kelamaan nunggu kita.. chuu~~" sahut himchan lagi, dan mencium tangan ara.

Plak... tangan ara sudah mendarat tepat dikening himchan, ia merasa malu setiap tangannya dicium oleh himchan. Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju sekolah myungsoo.

"Hyung!" teriak anak kecil dari kejauhan.

Anak itu berlari dan langsung memeluk himchan.

"aigoo.. anak ini.. bukannya peluk kakaknya malah pacar kakaknya dulu" keluh ara sambil mengusap lembut kepala myungsoo.

"ndee..ndeee arrasoo noona bawelll" jawab myungsoo sambil menarik badan ara dan memeluknya.

"ahahahaha kalian ini.. " sahut himchan.

Kring..kring.. suara handphone himchan terdengar, ia mengangkat telfon itu dan bergegas pergi.

"myungsoo... maaf hyung Cuma bisa mengantar sampai disini.. hyung ada urusan nde.." kata himchan sambil mengelus kepala myungsoo.

"ah.. baby mian aku harus pergi.. nanti aku telefon nde.. aku pergi dulu.. chu~" kata himchan lagi sambil mencium kening ara.

Syur... pipi ara tiba tiba memanas, terlihat semburat merah keluar dari rongga kulit pipinya.

"ahahahah noona dicium.. cieee" ledek myungsoo.

Himchan pun langsung pergi meninggalkan myungsoo, dan ara.

"hah.. manusia itu.. kajja kita pulang.." ajak ara sambil menggendong myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Skip time...

Di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang..

"eonni... soo mau ice cream itu.. " pinta myungsoo. "he? Ice cream lagi? Kan tadi kita udah jalan jalan masa kamu mau ice cream lagi.." jawab ara sambil menyetir mobil, dan memencet pencet handphonenya.

Ara POV

Huh.. anak ini mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang konsentrasi menyetir mobil. Kenapa dia rewel banget sih! Satu lagi.. dimana channie? Kenapa dia tidak menelponku eoh? Kenapa dia tak mengabariku? Siapa sih temannya itu.. sampai sesibuk ini dan tak menelponku! Argh jinjjaa..!

POV End

"eonni! Aku mau ice cream! Huaaa eoonii" teriak myungsoo sambil menarik narik tangan ara.

"myungsoo.. aku sedang menyetir... jangan menggangguku, arraso?" jawab ara sambil menahan amarahnya.

Ia tampak tak fokus, ara melaju mobilnya cukup cepat. hatinya sedang kalut, ara merasa ada yang tidak beres dari himchan. Pikirannya semakin kacau ditambah raungan myungsoo. Myungsoo tetap menangis, dia pun tak berhenti menarik narik tangan ara.

"DIAM! KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK?! AKU SEDANG PUSING KIM MYUNGSOO!" teriak ara memecah raungan myungsoo. Seketika myungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan ara. Ia pun langsung diam, dan duduk dengan tenang.

"argh! Ada apa sihh dengan hari ini?! Kau menyusahkanku Kim myungsoo! Dan mana himchan?! Sudah jam 10 malam dia belum mengabariku? Siapa sih teman yang ia jemput hah?!" teriak ara, sambil menambah laju mobilnya itu.

Myungsoo hanya diam tak berkutik melihat eonninya yang sedang mengamuk.

"eon.. mianhae.. soo yang salah eonni jangan marah ya.. eonni juga jangan marah sama channie hyung.. ini semua salah soo" kata myungsoo, suaranya pelan dan terbata bata.

Ara tak peduli dengan perkataan myungsoo –adiknya-, ia tetap menatap jalanan. Ara tidak fokus mengendarai mobilnya, tiba-tiba

Terlihat seorang namja yang tak asing bagi ara. Ya.. dia himchan, tetapi dengan seorang wanita lain. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah shelter bis. Dan mereka tampak bergandengan tangan... dan sang wanita itu bersandar di bahunya himchan.

Deg.. siapa wanita itu? Pikir ara dalam hati. Ara tak peduli melihat pacarnya itu bersama wanita lain, ia tetap melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, sangat tinggi.

"HAH! TERNYATA WANITA ITU YANG MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI, EOH?! BERANI BERANINYA KAU HIMCHAN-SSI!" teriak ara didalam mobil. Ara mulai mengeluarkan bulir bulir dari pelupuk matanya itu.

Begitu sakit.. rintih ara.

"eonni.. itu channie hyung kan? Siapa noona itu? Eonni kau tidak apa apa eoh.." tanya myungsoo khawatir, tentu saja dengan suara yang pelan.

Ia tak mau dimarahi eonninya lagi. Ara pun tak menggubris pertanyaan myungsoo. Pikirannya kacau, pandangan matanya sudah tak fokus lagi. Ia meracau tak jelas. Ara sangat hancur melihat namja yang ia sayangi itu, berani bermain dibelakangnya. Terdengar sayup sayup suara myungsoo. Yang kini makin terdengar,

"EONNI! AWAS!"

... hanya suara detak jantungnya yang terdengar. Ara tersadar, kini ia berada ditempat yang tak ia kenal. Sekelilingnya terdapat besi besi yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Badannya sulit digerakkan, saat ia mencoba menyentuh kepalanya, terlihat darah segar meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"darah?" pikir ara dalam hati.

Ia mencoba menfokuskan pandangannya, ia berada didalam mobil. Ya.. mobil yang tadi ia kendarai. Mobil ini terlihat tak berbentuk lagi.. tiba tiba ia teringat akan myungsoo.

"MYUNGSOO? MYUNGSOO! KAMU DIMANA? MYUNGSOO-AHH KAU DIMANA?" teriak ara sambil mencoba melepaskan badannya dari himpitan besi yang mengelilinginya.

"no..nna... noona! Tolong aku... badanku sakit noona.." balas myungsoo.

"sabar sayang! Noona akan mengeluarkanmu!" sahut ara. Ara pun dibantu oleh beberapa orang untuk menolongnya keluar dari mobilnya.

"jangan selamatkan aku! Selamatkan saengku dulu! Kumohonn!" teriak ara kepada orang-orang yang membantunya.

Tetapi orang orang disekitarnya itu tidak memperdulikan perkataan aera, mereka hanya terfokus untuk menyelamatkannya.

Ara pun bisa keluar dari himpitan mobilnya, betapa mengenaskannya. Saat ia berlari ke arah saengnya itu. Mobil itu meledak, dan membakar seluruh bagian mobil itu. Termasuk Myungsoo.

Ara hanya bisa menatap puing mobilnya tak berdaya. Ini semua gara gara kau... himchan... semua karenamu.. batin ara.

Flashback end

Kejadian itu selalu terulang setiap hari di benak ara. Setiap ia menatap kekasihnya kini, hanya kebencian yang ia rasakan.

"oppa... entah mengapa aku makin cinta ketika melihatmu tak berdaya seperti ini kkk~~~"


End file.
